Minus Uchiha
Summary Minus Uchiha is a mixed fan character, much like Roland from the same universe. Name: Minus Uchiha Origin: Pillarverse (WIP) Gender: Male Age: 20 | 21 | 22 Classification: Shinobi, Saiyan, Devil Fruit Power Holder Backstory WIP Personality WIP Powers and Stats Key: Human World Arc | Sharingan Awakening | Soul Society Arc (Pre Torture) | Soul Society Arc (Post Torture) | Mangekyo Sharingan | Fallout Arc | Super Saiyan (Grade 1) | Super Saiyan (Grade 2) | Super Saiyan (Grade 3) | Mondai-Mondai no Mi | Super Saiyan (Grade 4) | Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan | Sasuke's Rinnegan | Super Saiyan 2 Tier: 8-B | 8-A | 7-B | High 6-A | 5-C | 5-B | 5-A | High 5-A | High 5-A | 5-B, Higher '''with Super Saiyan | 4-C | 5-A, Higher with Super Saiyan | High 5-A, Higher with Super Saiyan | 4-B''' Powers and Abilities: 'Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Martial Arts, Weapon Mastery, Chakra Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Explosion Manipulation via Explosive Tags | All previous, Extrasensory Perception (Can sense spiritual energy after extended exposure to Roland's reiatsu), Limited Precognition via Sharingan, Enhanced Senses (Sight, via Sharingan), Illusion Manipulation, Limited Reality Warping (Izanagi) | All previous but more powerful | All previous but vastly more powerful | All previous, Sense Manipulation, Limited Memory Manipulation, Large Size Type 2 via Susano'o | All previous but more powerful | All previous but vastly more powerful | All previous | All previous | All previous, Limited Shapeshifting, Body Control, and Limited Intangibility via Mondai-Mondai Fruit | All previous | All previous but more powerful, Technology Manipulation, Chakra Absorption, Healing, Limited Resurrection, Paralysis via Chakra Receivers, Limited Soul Manipulation and Limited Mind Manipulation, Limited Gravity Manipulation, Limited Summoning, Flight via Perfect Susano'o| All previous but more powerful 'Attack Potency: City Block Level | Multi-City Block Level | City Level | Multi-Continent Level | Moon Level | Planet Level | Large Planet Level | Dwarf Star Level | Dwarf Star Level | Planet Level, Higher '''with Super Saiyan | Star Level | Large Planet Level, Higher with Super Saiyan | Dwarf Star Level, Higher with Super Saiyan | Solar System Level''' Speed: Massively Hypersonic | Massively Hypersonic+ | Sub-Relativistic | Relativistic | Relativistic+ | Speed of Light Lifting Strength: Class 50 | Class 100 | Class K | Class M | Class G [[Striking Strength|'Striking Strength']]: City Block Class | Multi-City Block Class | City Class | Multi-Continent Class | Moon Class | Planet Class | Large Planet Class | Dwarf Star Class | Dwarf Star Class | Planet Class, Higher '''with Super Saiyan | Star Class | Large Planet Class, Higher with Super Saiyan | Dwarf Star Class, Higher with Super Saiyan | Solar System Class''' [[Durability|'Durability']]: City Block Level | Multi-City Block Level | City Level | Multi-Continent Level | Moon Level | Planet Level | Large Planet Level | Dwarf Star Level | Dwarf Star Level | Planet Level | Star Level | Large Planet Level | Dwarf Star Level | Solar System Level Stamina: Godly; Survived all of Kurotsuchi's experiments and tortures. Can fight for months on end. Range: Standard Melee, Up to Several Thousand Kilometers with certain abilities, Up to Planetary in later keys Standard Equipment: Intelligence: Extraordinary Genius Level; much smarter than Roland, though early on his inexperience and blind optimism keeps him from fully accessing his true potential. Master of multiple ninja arts. Weaknesses: The second and third grades of the Super Saiyan transformation sacrifice speed for power, as Minus's muscle mass increases to drastically high levels with the power buff. Super Saiyan grade four is essentially a mastered version of grade one, allowing for no decrease in speed with a far more efficient use of energy. The Mondai-Mondai Fruit only partly allows Minus to become intangible; for one, he can still be physically touched, he's simply harder to land a solid hit on given the fact that he can change to a gas or liquid form. Feats: Notable Attacks/Techniques: Jutsu (Skill; Technique) Jutsu are the mystical arts a ninja will utilize in battle. To use a technique, the ninja will need to use their chakra. To perform a technique, the ninja will bring out and release the two energies of chakra. By forming hand seals, the ninja is able to manifest the desired technique. Because of the extensive number of hand seals and different combinations, there are thousands of potential techniques to be discovered. There are three basic types of techniques: ninjutsu, genjutsu and taijutsu. There are also kekkei genkai abilities which aren't techniques, but inherited abilities passed down through certain clans. Rasengan: A famous S-Rank technique, the Rasengan is a spinning ball of chakra formed and held in the palm of the user's hand. On contact, the Rasengan grinds into its target, propels them along the Rasengan's trajectory - either away from the user or into the ground beneath them - and at some point bursts, causing severe damage at the point of contact. * Big Ball Rasengan: An even larger, more destructive version of the standard Rasengan. Katon (Fire Release) One of the basic elemental nature transformations. It is performed by moulding superheated chakra inside the stomach before releasing it via the lungs and mouth. There are also variants to this in the form of some mediums such as the use of gun powder, ash, explosive tags and chakra flow into a weapon. * Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu (Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique): '''A technique where chakra kneaded inside the body is converted into fire and expelled from the mouth, either as a massive sphere or as a continuous flame-thrower. The released flames will engulf their target, and is capable of leaving a crater in the ground's surface. The scope of this attack is altered by controlling the volume of chakra that is mustered. * '''Katon: Hōsenka no Jutsu (Fire Release: Phoenix Sage Flower Technique): '''This technique creates a volley of small fireballs, which are sent flying in an unpredictable manner to assault the enemy. The flames are controlled individually with chakra, so avoiding them all is very difficult. Shuriken can also be concealed within the flames, creating an unexpected secondary surprise attack. * '''Katon: Gōka Mekkyaku (Fire Release: Great Fire Annihilation): '''Chakra kneaded inside the body is converted into fire, and then expelled from the mouth and shaped into a literal sea of flame, which covers a wide range. '''Fūton (Wind Release) One of the five basic elemental nature transformations. Most offensive Wind Release techniques are performed by making chakra as sharp and thin as possible, however, wind can also be generated as a large, concussive force to overwhelm a target. Wind-based techniques are mainly short to mid-ranged offensive techniques that combine brute force and keen precision to deal cutting and slashing damage. A rarity among the five chakra natures, wind techniques are usually performed by generating air circulation and can be enhanced through this method as well. Wind-natured chakra can also be channelled into blades to increase their cutting power and overall range. * Fūton: Daibakuen (Wind Release: Great Explosion Technique): '''Minus' primary use of wind release. He breathes great amounts of wind into his fire jutsu, creating a large explosion and subsequently fuels the flames. * '''Fūton: Sen'en (Wind Release: Revolving Flame): '''Minus blows a torrent of wind at his foe, then ignites it using fire jutsu to create a flaming tornado, causing massive damage. * '''Fūton: Rasengan: A Rasengan that has been infused with wind-nature chakra (rather than basic chakra). The blast is considerably more powerful than a normal Rasengan, and it also fires countless tiny blades of air that can pierce individual cells. ** Rasenshuriken: A shuriken-shaped variant of the Wind Release: Rasengan. After travelling a certain distance or colliding with a target that it can't slice through, the central sphere of the Rasenshuriken detonates, producing a vortex of wind in the immediate area. Within this vortex, countless microscopic wind blades are created, so many that even the Sharingan can't count them all. The wind blades damage anything within the vortex on a cellular level, attacking the chakra circulatory system to such a degree that no amount of medical assistance can heal it. *** Rikudo Rasenshuriken: '''Using the same technique basis as the Rasenshuriken, Minus adds a twist to make it vastly stronger and more destructive; he adds in black chakra receivers. By forming three rods in a hand and forming essentially an axis with them, Minus then forms a Rasenshuriken at the epicenter of the axis. This causes two things to happen: first, the axis spins rapidly, causing anything touched by it to be severely harmed or destroyed. Second, the Rasenshuriken molecularly shreds the receivers, causing it to spit out countless microscopic shards that have the same deadly effects as the chakra receivers. This also gives the Rikudo Rasenshuriken a translucent black color. '''Sharingan (Mirror Wheel Eye) The Sharingan's most prominent ability grants the user an incredible clarity of perception, allowing the user to pick up on subtle details. As the Sharingan evolves, this ability extends to being able to track fast-moving objects before finally giving some amount of predictive capabilities to the user, allowing them to see the image of an attacker’s next move from the slightest muscle tension in their body. The Sharingan's second ability is that it grants the user the ability to memorize almost any technique that he or she witnesses. The Sharingan's final commonly-used ability is capable of inducing a unique brand of hypnosis that involves suggesting actions and thoughts to the opponent through genjutsu cast by simple eye contact between both parties. * Sharingan Genjutsu: Simply the use of generic genjutsu used by members of the Uchiha clan. By simply having their opponents look into their eyes, the Uchiha can lock the user within a genjutsu of their choosing. ** Izanagi: '''A genjutsu cast upon the user itself that can warp reality. To keep it simple, think of it as a checkpoint in a game. If the caster of the Izanagi experiences something unpleasant, like death or injury, the caster is bought back to the original state, from which he cast the Izanagi. Unfortunately, using Izanagi makes the user blind in whichever eye the genjutsu is cast, meaning the powers inherent in said eye can no longer be accessed. '''Mangekyō Sharingan (Kaleidoscope Copy Wheel Eye) An advanced form of the Sharingan that is acquired through the trauma experienced from the death of the person closest to the Sharingan user. Over time, use of the Mangekyō Sharingan's techniques deteriorates the user's eyesight to the point of blindness. Only by taking and transplanting the Mangekyō of another Uchiha clan member can the vision be restored, a process that results in the creation of an Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan. Not only does this process permanently restore one's eyesight, but it also gives the person even greater power. * Umarekawari (Reincarnation): '''The ability of Minus's left eye, which grants him the power to erase a foe's memory. This effect lasts only enough time in proportion to how much chakra is put into it, but is massively powerful in the right hands. This ability allowed Minus to put Roland in what was essentially a coma along with his right eye ability for a whole year, though it left Minus without much of a chakra supply for a week. He can use it, minimally, to temporarily remove someone's memory for a few minutes, depending on the person's strength of will. Of note, those who have exceptionally strong willpower or have experience against mind-altering effects can resist this ability, to an extent. * '''Nandokuka (Obfuscate): '''The ability of Minus's right eye, which grants him the ability to temporarily render all of an opponent's senses useless by putting them through extreme strain in what is equivalent to extreme pain for each sense (blinding light for sight, ringing in the ears, terrible tastes and smells, etc). This pain is different for each person, as it plays on what they personally consider to be the most painful and/or unpleasant. The degree to which they experience (as well as the duration) of the pain is proportional to how much chakra is used. * '''Susano'o (He With the Ability to Help By All Means): The third ability granted by the Mangekyō Sharingan after awakening the abilities in both eyes. It creates a gigantic, humanoid being that surrounds the user. The Susano'o is formed through the materialization of the user's chakra and as such differs in appearance as well as color between users. Minus's is a dark red, has Spartan-esque armor, and possesses a spear and sword. ** Perfect Susano'o: '''Minus, once he has the Rinnegan, gains access to the final form of the Susano'o, where it has wings for flight and is vastly more powerful. '''Rinnegan (Saṃsāra Eye) The Rinnegan is characterised by a ripple pattern that spreads over the eyeball. After receiving half of Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki's chakra, Sasuke Uchiha awakened a Rinnegan in his left eye, with three tomoe on each of its two innermost circles. This eye was removed from Sasuke's body after his death, and has changed many hands since. Eventually, Minus got his hands on it, and with it gained its abilities. The Rinnegan grants the wielder a wide range of abilities without any known chakra requirement to keep the eyes active. Certain abilities are only available to the original owner of the dōjutsu, but possession of even a single transplanted Rinnegan can grant overwhelming power. One who possesses the Rinnegan can easily master any jutsu as well as all five nature transformations, create black receivers into which they can transmit their chakra. Possessing the Rinnegan grants the user a family of abilities collectively known as the Six Paths Technique, described below. Certain Rinnegan abilities have only been demonstrated by single users, such as Sasuke's unique ability. * Preta Path: Blocking Technique Absorption Seal: A highly advanced sealing technique that is capable of absorbing any chakra, regardless of any shape or nature transformation, and dispersing it within one's body by spinning the chakra within one's body in the opposite direction. Should the user get close enough to grab the opponent, the barrier can absorb chakra right out of an individual's body, effectively draining them. * Asura Path: Grants the user the ability to augment their own body to summon molding armour and various ballistic and mechanical weaponry. * Human Path: Grants a Rinnegan user the ability to read the mind of any target by placing his hand on the target's head or chest and yanking the soul out of the body. Though it provides intel by getting well guarded secrets, the technique inevitably kills the target. * Animal Path: Grants a Rinnegan user the ability of summoning various animals and creatures to aid it in battle. Worthy of note, summoning creatures through the Animal Path requires no blood sacrifice or hand seals. * Naraka Path: Grants the user two main abilities: interrogation and restoration, by using the King of Hell. ** To interrogate, the Naraka Path need only catch hold of a person, causing the King of Hell to appear before them. With the victim seemingly paralysed, the Naraka Path begins questioning them. ** The second ability the Naraka Path possessed is the ability to repair any damage. To do so the Naraka Path has the King of Hell ingest the damaged body with its tendril-like arms into its mouth, then, after some time, the destroyed body will emerge from its mouth, completely rejuvenated. * Deva Path: Grants the user the ability to manipulate attractive and repulsive forces with objects and people. These gravity manipulating techniques, however, cannot be performed in rapid succession; the amount of time required to recharge after use varies depending on the scale of the technique used, five seconds being the basic minimum. ** Banshō Ten'in: Is a technique that manipulates attractive'' force to pull matter towards the user at will. It has the same five second limit as the Shinra Tensei. It is possible to attract multiple targets at once, causing them to collide with each other. ** '''Shinra Tensei': Is the Deva Path's ability to manipulate repulsive force at the user's will to push matter or techniques away. ** Chibaku Tensei: Is a technique which is channeled through the Deva Path. Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki notoriously used it to create the moon and trap the Ten-Tails' body inside of it. Sasuke Uchiha is also capable of using this technique. He used it to hold the Bijuu in captivity. * Amenotejikara: A ninjutsu using the Rinnegan received from the Sage of Six Paths. With in a certain range, the jutsu user can switch himself with the location of a target object in an instant. If the user switches himself with other objects in close-range combat, the user can evade enemy attacks in an instant, and can also attack by switching himself with a kunai or other weapon. Sasuke Uchiha later developed this technique even further, allowing him to travel between dimensions, and even transport others to said dimensions. Mondai-Mondai no Mi (Matter-Matter Fruit) Minus is a Devil Fruit power holder, having eaten the Mondai-Mondai Fruit. The ability this fruit grants allows him to change different aspects of the matter his body is made up of. While seemingly extremely powerful, this fruit only allows him to change certain aspects of said matter; density and state being the main ones. * Density: '''Minus changes the density of his body, allowing for him to move faster and hit harder by rapidly decreasing and then increasing his body's density. This is the main offensive application of the Mondai-Mondai Fruit. * '''State: '''Minus changes the state of matter that his body is in. He can become liquid or even gas without compromising his ability to normally function. This is the main defensive application of the Mondai-Mondai Fruit. '''Saiyan Physiology: The physiology of a Saiyan, an aggressive warrior race of conquerors. While his lifespan is comparable to that of a human, Minus will remain at his peak strength for much longer. One of the most powerful abilities of a Saiyan is their ability to grow stronger and stronger through combat, allowing Minus to constantly push his own limits during a fight and rise to higher and higher peaks in power. This ability grants a substantial boost in power when Minus is badly injured, allowing him to reach a whole new level of power once he recovers. * Super Saiyan: The famous, legendary transformation of a Saiyan that allows them to greatly surpass their limits and reach the fabled state that is Super Saiyan. While immensely powerful, Super Saiyan transformations drain a lot of energy, and the first was very inefficient before Minus mastered the state and became a "Full Power Super Saiyan", allowing him to maintain the form effectively indefinitely without issue. While the original Super Saiyan state is eclipsed in power by Super Saiyan 2, the higher forms become increasingly inefficient.